


Next to Godliness

by faikitty



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikitty/pseuds/faikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo has never been a fan of showers. Elliot, however, doesn’t want his valet looking like a mutt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next to Godliness

**Author's Note:**

> Probably falls a bit outside the realm of canon.
> 
> Based on a conversation between a friend and me.

Leo’s hair has always been messy. Easily tangled, knotted… It falls over his eyes in shaggy black clumps, and that’s the way he likes it. For someone who hates being seen clearly, bathing is  _not_  something he particularly enjoys. There are few times one is more defenseless and visible to any possible onlookers than when washing.

_Need to bathe get dressed act like an adult sophisticated Baskerville_

Leo chooses to ignore the past Glens’ incessant murmuring.

What he can’t ignore is Elliot. When the boy comes barreling into his room, Leo barely has time to utter a protest as his clothes are stripped from him and he is ushered into the bathroom and shoved under steaming water. He glares from beneath his bangs as water drips from the tips.

“Stop it,” Elliot says, voice irritated. “You want to keep your hair in your eyes, fine. But no valet of mine is going to look—and worse, smell—like a mutt. You  _have_  to shower, Leo.” He squirts shampoo into his palm and massages it into Leo’s hair.

The Baskerville glances up at him and quickly looks back down, face burning, as he realizes Elliot is tracing his body with his eyes. He doesn’t miss a beat, however, when he says, “I’m perfectly capable of bathing myself.”

Elliot snorts and gazes fixedly on Leo’s hair. “Like I trust you to do that,” he shoots back.

_He’s watching you you know he’s seen all of you now how far down do you think he’ll wash_

Leo hisses in annoyance and tries to focus on the brushing of Elliot’s long fingers through his hair. The blood rushing to his face makes him light-headed, he supposes, as his vision blurs a bit.

_You like him more than you let on you love his touch you shouldn’t get into a relationship with the boy yes he should if he truly loves this boy he—_

“Shut up!” Leo shouts, slamming his hands against the side of the shower. He’s vaguely aware of Elliot’s hand in front of his face, waving, but he doesn’t bother to pay any attention to it. Part of his brain registers Elliot calling to him, and he thinks he catches the word “idiot” drawn out, but his mind stays focused on trying the silence the past incarnations.

Until Elliot kisses him, at least.

Kisses from Elliot are not an especially rare occurrence for him. What  _is_  rare is his being stark naked during it. The hot water pours down Leo’s neck and droplets from his hair fall into his mouth.  _It’s so hot_ , he thinks blearily before the floor of the tub rushes up to meet him.

* * *

 

When he wakes, he feels familiar fabric under him, and he knows without even opening his eyes that he’s in Elliot’s room.  _It smells like him_. He rolls onto his side, eyes still closed, and bumps into something soft. Opening them at last, he looks up at Elliot, sitting next to him with his knees held up to his chest.

“Sorry,” Elliot mutters. His chin rests on his knee even as he glances at his valet. “I guess the water was too hot and room too stuffy or something. You passed out, so I took you back to my room.”

Leo realizes after a moment that he’s still undressed.

It takes only a second before he makes up his mind to take advantage of this.

He hoists himself up and straddles Elliot’s hips. “Are you sure you didn’t have any ulterior motives to insisting on bathing me yourself?” he asks lightly, tapping his finger against Elliot’s nose. The Nightray’s face turns a vibrant shade of red, and Leo leans forward to kiss him as he opens his mouth to protest.

Elliot’s kiss is greedy and the tug of his teeth on Leo’s lip sends a shiver from Leo’s head to the tip of his cock. With some satisfaction, he feels Elliot pressing against the curve of his ass. “ _God_. Sorry. I—“ Elliot stammers as he pushes against Leo’s chest. “Is it okay for me to—“

Leo just nods, feeling his own erection grow as Elliot pulls him back down to meet his lips again. As he expected, Elliot’s fingers feel even better when wrapped around his hard cock than they did mussing up his hair. They’re callused from swordplay but their pull and tug is just light enough to make the friction from the calluses feel all the better. Leo uses his own fingers to tease Elliot’s shirt open, sliding it from his shoulders.  _They’re broader than I thought they were_ , he thinks. Putting all of his weight onto one knee, he rises up from Elliot’s hips just long enough to free the other boy’s cock. He sits back and licks his lips, reaching a hand behind his back to stroke Elliot’s cock.

As Elliot meets his eyes, Leo realizes with a jolt that he isn’t hidden at all. “Can I—“ He swallows and takes in a ragged breath, one hand on Elliot’s thigh. “Can I get my glasses?”

Elliot shakes his head and grabs ahold of Leo’s wrist as the smaller boy begins to move. “Don’t. I want to see all of you.” He brushes his valet’s bangs away with a shaking hand. “Your eyes are  _beautiful_ , idiot.”

Beautiful or not, Leo hates to let the other boy see them, and he shakes his head until his bangs cover his eyes again. He doesn’t give Elliot another chance to move them away before he kneels over Elliot’s cock. “Do you— Do you have oil or—?” he asks breathlessly, and Elliot practically scrambles to grab a set from beneath his bed. Leo takes them and uses one hand to play at Elliot’s cock with the liquid and the other to tease open his own hole, flinching a bit at how tight it is. His face flushes as he sees Elliot staring at him. “Youcanputitinnow,” he says, words all flowing together.

Elliot thrusts upward quickly, unable to control himself, and the smaller boy  _gasps_  at the unexpected fullness. The sounds are sloppy and Leo is surprised at how wet it makes him. Elliot moves as carefully as he can, repeatedly asking Leo if he’s okay. Leo just makes noises each time, not trusting himself to speak. It isn’t long before he’s even fuller with Elliot’s come, and he tumbles off the boy’s cock with a mixture of relief and regret that it’s over so quickly. Elliot, however, leans over Leo and bites lightly at the pale skin while his hand strokes Leo’s cock. Leo spills into Elliot’s hand with a moan.

The moment his ecstasy fades, he lifts himself from Elliot’s bed and stands on wobbly legs. His ass twinges a bit as he does so, and he forces himself to hobble quickly across the hall to the bathroom, ignoring Elliot’s shouts.

Upon his return, his glasses sit on his nose in their rightful place, and Elliot sighs, ruffling his blond hair. “Is that really necessary?” he asks. Leo nods and glances at the bed beside Elliot, and the Nightray lifts the blankets with another frustrated sigh.

Leo immediately slides under the sheets and curls up next to Elliot. He sees Elliot hesitate out of the corner of his eye, but seconds later he finds Elliot’s arms tucked around his waist. “If I haven’t convinced you to bathe of your own free will, I would always bathe you myself again,” Elliot says lightly, and his valet rolls his eyes at the bit of hopefulness he hears in the words.

“Don’t push your luck,” Leo mutters, but he grins into the pillow nonetheless.

The Glens, he notes contentedly, are silent.


End file.
